


The First of Many?

by cjbloomfield



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chance Meeting, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Date, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, This Is STUPID, Valentine's Day, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbloomfield/pseuds/cjbloomfield
Summary: Olivia’s no show Valentine’s Day date turns what she thought would be a disappointing and lonesome night into the best first date she’d ever experienced when a friendly face from work steps in to woo her off her feet.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	The First of Many?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceruleanblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanblue/gifts).



> I wrote this completely for fun and out of boredom while running on a wheat thin and spreadsheet high. It’s pretty mid but I hope someone enjoys it.

“Detective Benson?” Olivia hears her name cutting through the thick cloud of cold weather, she glances around expectantly.

“Counselor? I didn’t expect to see _you_ out here tonight.” She poked fun.

“Hm, I suppose I don’t paint the classic picture of a hopeless romantic while in office or courtroom, now do I?” He chuckled, “What are you doing standing in this long line all alone?” His voice softened.

“Being stood up apparently,” she shrugged solemnly.

“Well lucky for you, I’m a neurotic fool who ordered two wristbands two months in advance for a girlfriend who cheated on me New Year's Eve,” his smile was weak but still genuine in its nature. “Care to join me? A woman as beautiful as yourself should not be spending Valentine’s Day alone.” Rafael lifts the rope intended to keep the waiting patrons in line with one hand, extending his other to his colleague and friend.

“I mean...if you don’t want that wristband to go to waste, I’ll surely oblige you.” She smirked taking his hand, a surge of warmth shot up her arm as she crouched slightly to get under the barely raised rope.

“It will be my pleasure to be accompanied by you.” Rafael’s lips curved upward, he couldn’t help but notice how out rightly gorgeous the woman before him, is.

Olivia looked him up and down, taking in his casual attire, she felt a sudden pull towards him—his dark-colored jeans hugged his curves perfectly outlining his bulging package resting comfortably in his pants, framing his certainly plump ass, her eyes quickly looking away as her cheeks reddened. She never noticed how perfectly sculpted his physique is under those three-piece suits he wore to work.

“You look good tonight. Casual fits you.” Olivia blushed, a shiver rocking her body.

“Mm,” Rafael uttered, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and placing it gently around hers. “Let’s keep you warm,” Rafael places his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side, “My mom used to call me a space heater as a child,” Olivia giggles at the thought of a mini Barba hugging his mother when she was cold. “You have an adorable little girlish laugh,” he mumbled to himself as the two entered the Coney Island’s, Luna Park.

Olivia’s ears began to heat up as she realizes what he’d just said. “Where to first?” Olivia’s eyes light up at the sight in front of her.

“Anywhere you go, I’ll follow.” Barba placates.

“How do you feel about heights?”

“Mm, they aren’t _too_ bad.”

“The Brooklyn Flyer or the slingshot?” Rafael’s face noticeably paled, “too much?” Olivia giggled.

“Damn woman, I thought you’d at least romance me a little first before you tried to kill me.” Rafael glanced down at her slightly with a smirk plastered on his face—he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying the minimal height difference between the two as Olivia opted into wearing flat thigh boots for the night. 

“You said heights weren’t too bad,” Olivia teased.

“Yeah, when I thought you were thinking of the Wonder Wheel.” He laughs squeezing her shoulder tacitly. Olivia shudders at the touch, “Are you still cold?” He moves to strip off his coat and place it around her shoulders.

“No—“ Olivia practically whimpers not wanting him to remove his arm from around her, “I mean,” she blushes gripping onto his fingers resting on her shoulder, “I’m not _that_ cold, I wouldn’t want you freezing your ass off because of me,” She reassures him.

“Fair enough,” he nodded his head intertwining their fingers.

“So how about a truce? We start with some games, ease onto the rides with the carousel and bumper cars, work our way up to the Ferris wheel, and once you’ve worked up enough courage we go on the big boy rides!” He rolls his eyes set her teasing.

“Liv, Let’s go!” He takes their intertwined fingers pulling them towards the wack a mole and water racers games as her heart slammed against her chest at his first use of the nickname, ‘Liv,’ it felt authentic and intimate coming from his lips, even though it was a mindless slip.

Olivia slaughtered him in water racers, “that’s no fair you shoot at things for a living.” He pouts like a child who’d just gotten reprimanded—his face was so soft and beautiful under the neon lights, Olivia found herself wanting to kiss his pursed lips.

“Oh stop being such a baby,” she stuck her tongue out, accepting her prize. “I didn’t pout when you beat me in wack a mole,” she took his hand in hers.

“Yeah, 'cause you let me win,” he chuckled as Olivia rolled her eyes.

“What are you going to name him?” Olivia leads them toward the carousel, just wanting to be closer to him.

“Me? He’s your prize.”

“Yeah, but I won him for you.” She explained.

“Then I’ll name him Ollie, after this mommy.” Rafael smiled, “it’s such an uncanny resemblance don’t you think?” He holds up the blue fur baby dinosaur with green and purple spots, two white horns, and three bucked teeth up to her face a full belly laugh erupts from between his lips.

She playfully pushes his shoulder, “So you’re saying I look like an off-brand Sully from Monsters, Inc?” A full-blown laugh she couldn’t hold back any longer escapes her.

“No, I'm saying you’re undeniably adorable and unearthly cute,” Rafael chokes out as they load into the two-seater bench on the carousel.

“So...” She leers, “you think I’m cute, huh?”

“And insanely attractive.” He word vomits before he can filter his thoughts from the words leaving his mouth.

“Well, you’re pretty damn easy on the eyes, if I may say so myself.” Rafael can’t help but smile inwardly. He’d been attracted to Olivia for the entire year and a half they’d been working together—even though he was in a committed relationship, his eyes, mind, heart, and other extremities couldn’t deny the fact that the woman who’s fingers are laced so tightly into his is the epitome of charisma, oomph, and beauty.

The rest of the merry go round was filled with closeness and silence. Shoulders touching, sat so closely together their outer thighs pressed into each other, legs brushing against one another, ankles locking in an odd rendition of footies, their fingers never unraveling even as they stepped off the ride and towards another carnival game.

“Raf, you’ve already spent $20 on other games,” Olivia squeezed his left hand while she hugged Ollie firmly into her side.

“Don’t you think poor Ollie wants a little sister?” His emerald greens peered deeply into her ember brown ones.

“Not at the expense of your wallet,” Olivia chided jokingly.

“I just figured out the trick, wanna see?” She eyed him suspiciously before nodding, “okay, so all you have to do is give me a kiss on the cheek,” he pats his cheek with his pointer finger with his free hand.

Olivia blushes leaning in, the feel of her supple willowy lips against the cold smooth of his skin sent jolts rushing through his body, after a few moments Olivia pulled away. Rafael’s back instantly straightened as he gripped the ball launching at the pyramid of stacked metal cups.

Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise as the cups came tumbling down, “Rafa—What the—“ He was shocked by the new nickname she’d given him, giddy jolts filled his body. Quickly he collects his wits.

“You’re my good luck charm,” he winked at her, “So what are you going to name her?” He throws her question back in her face as he grabs the medium-sized plush lavender bunny by its ears as he leads Olivia to the bumper cars.

“Hey, I wish you’d hold our daughter with a little more care than that!” Rafael adjusted the bunny, hitching her between his side and his inner forearm. “Thank you, Raquel greatly appreciates affection from daddy.” Rafael’s heart swells at Olivia’s words looking into her shining brown eyes he felt like he caught a glimpse of a future _together_. He could see the two of them living together in a semi-modern brownstone with vines and greenery growing around the railing leading up to the front door—greeted by a dog and two kids—the eldest a curly-headed boy and a little baby girl who looks just like her mother. “Rafa? You okay?” Her grin stretching from ear to ear, “You spaced out on me for a minute there,” she unravels their fingers to slip her arm through the space between his cotton sweater and his overcoat, resting her idle fingers on his hips, wandering until her slender digits collided with bare skin.

Rafael shivered, “Your fingers are like ice woman!” He shrieked to mask the effect she had on him.

“Mm, you’re warm.” She moaned in satisfaction. “It’s 42 degrees out here and I didn’t bring gloves—so you’ve won the spot of my personal hand warmer.”

“I’ll keep all of you nice and safe and warm, you just have to ask.”

“Consent is key to a happy life,” she retorts as they continue to walk in silence.

“Bumper cars?” He nudges his head in the direction of the surprisingly nonexistent line.

“Oh! You’re getting demolished.” Olivia smugly states.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah!”

“In your wildest dreams, Benson.”

“Did you forget I defensively drive for a living?” He rolls his eyes.

“Put your money where your mouth is Benson!”

“Oh, it’s on Barba!” The supposed couple race toward the empty bumper cars strapping themselves in. The two chased each other around slamming into one another— and with each clash of the toy cars, their smiles grow unknowingly larger.

The allotted time for the ride expired, Rafael patted the seat next to him, Olivia gladly unbuckling her seat belt practically skipping to his vessel and molding herself into his side. After settling in, the count down signaling the start of the ride began to blare—Olivia rests her head on his shoulder snuggling their plush children to her chest. Rafael drives around smoothly bumping into empty parked bumper cars causing Olivia to erupt in fits of giggles at his driving.

“Hey! I don’t appreciate you mocking my driving skills Benson,” Rafael leans in closer to Olivia, he can’t help but smirk as her eyes had been trained on his face, studying his profile.

“Well, Barba, I don’t appreciate you driving recklessly while my children are present.” Olivia quickly finds her wit again.

“Oh? They’re just your children now?”

“Yup!” She fires back. “Until you learn how to drive, they are!”

The two stop the playful bickering and cuddle for the remainder of the time as the ride slowly comes to an end, Rafael finally finds the courage to ask, “Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?” Olivia swallows thickly, nodding her head causally—not wanting to give away her excitement.

Barba stepped out first, extending his arm downwards to help Olivia out of the low vessel. She gladly takes his hand stepping out of the bright blue airlifted car. She wastes no time lacing their fingers together as it’s the only thing bringing her numb reddening digits any warmth—at least that’s what she tells herself.

As the potential couple stood in the line they talked amongst themselves, learning more about each other, joking around, and smiling like lovesick teenagers.

A comfortable silence grew between the two of them as Rafael’s mind began to wonder. Would it be too soon if he kissed her? Is it too forward to think that just maybe she wanted to kiss him too? He couldn’t help but look over at her rosy lips and imagine how they would feel pressed up against his own. Her gaze met his as she felt his eyes boring holes into the side of her face. Her eyes flickered from his spellbinding pools of startlingly vivid green orbs to his thin very kissable pink lips. Slowly, as if a magnet or some other greater force was pulling them closer together—

“How many?” The Wonder Wheel Operator asked, causing them to jump apart before they could have the chance to get a taste.

“Um, 2.” Raf clears his throat, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

“Okay, you two sit tight, you’re the last to board for this go around.” Olivia nodded, stepping into the sturdy cart behind Raf, clutching his hand tightly.

Lost in the maze of her own mind, internally she began cursing to herself how deliciously close she’d gotten to know what it feels like to have his lips pressed up against hers, how all-encompassing it must feel to be wrapped up in Rafael Barba’s embrace. How could she not have seen it before? The man in front of her is tantalizingly captivating, and lovely, and so very gorgeous in every way; from his usually candid, cool, and glorious green eyes, to the crisp unwavering sound of his voice, to his deep throaty laugh—he was perfect. She didn’t understand where these feelings were coming from but she also couldn’t comprehend where they’d been hiding all this time, either.

“Is it okay if I decide to be bold for a moment?” Olivia glanced over at his cooled chiseled features.

“That isn’t what you were doing before?” He quips with the raise of his eyebrow.

“Raf—“ she swallows, “I don’t understand how we could be so oblivious to what’s in front of us—to see each other at least five days a week and not—not feel this electricity?” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Assuming you feel the same way that I do—”

“Olivia... I thought you were beautiful from the first moment I laid eyes on you. There’s no denying the chemistry we have here between us. I don’t know what you’re feeling but if it’s even a fraction of the excitement I have with just sitting here next to you—I’ll take it.” His eyes twinkle whenever he catches a glimpse of her beautiful soul. She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding before the unthought out words escaped her lips.

“All night I’ve been thinking— _hoping_ actually—that you would kiss me once we get to the top of the Ferris wheel overlooking the skyline. I’ve been imagining how the reflection of the city lights would make those deep green eyes glimmer—“ Rafael placed his hands on either side of her head, cupping her cheeks, silencing her in an instant as he leaned in, parting her lips with an open-mouthed, soft-lipped kiss. She felt his tongue pressing into the fold of her warm mouth like an artist’s brush against the most delicate canvas—intense yet smooth and controlled. Olivia’s lips felt like summer rain, crashing down over his after spending weeks in a drought. His thumb was throbbing at the hollow of her throat, rubbing up and down, the steady motion came pouring over Olivia as a pulsing warmth, his tongue conquering the depths and corners of her mouth, hungrily tasting her, consuming her, pulling her into the comforting aura of him as if he mastered the how-to balance gravity to center around the two of them.Rafael’s kisses felt like black holes pulling her in every direction until all gravity is lost under his touch.

Olivia pulled away briefly to refill her deflated lungs with air, he stared down at her thoroughly kissed supple appendages before her lips attacked his once again.

“Okay lovebirds, it’s time to unload!” Olivia pulled away reluctantly burying her head in the crook of his neck, her face shifting to a deep shade of crimson red. The operator chuckles unlocking the cart as the couple exit with their belongings.

“I’ve never been happier to be stood up in my life,” She sighs dreamily, her arms wrapped around his middle.

“Olivia!” She hears her name being called for the second time tonight, pulling her and Rafael out of their blissful bubble. She turns toward the direction of the sound. 

“Rodger?” She tilts her head in disbelief, unknowingly releasing Rafael from her embrace and walking toward the tall, semi-built, blue-eyed, dirty blonde.

“Olivia, I am so sorry I’m late I got caught up in the office with—“

“We were supposed to meet over two hours ago,” Olivia crosses her arms, she barely notices Rafael clutching both stuffed animals against his chest, in an almost father-like manner, standing there awkwardly, over the thick cloud of red consuming her zeroed in line of sight.

“It was a work thing, Olivia. I thought you of all people would understand.” He rolls his eyes.

“You could’ve just called.” She spits.

“Okay? But I’m here now. What’s the big deal?” His blue eyes reflect annoyance at her lack of an accommodating attitude.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Rodger! A simple message would’ve sufficed,” she pushed passed him toward Rafael as he grips her unsuspecting arm.

“Look, Olivia! This is our fifth date it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. I’ve been patient and I’ve been kind. I waited for _you_ to be ready. I didn’t want to pressure you to put out so could I see if this is even worth taking seriously and pursuing something mor—“

“You know what, Rodger? Don’t bother! I’m on a date with a pretty amazing man who has been nothing but gentle and understanding all night. So I suggest you let go of me before I arrest your ass and charge you with the assault of a police officer.” She pulled her wrist out of his weakening grasp, as she storms away. 

“Olivia!” He calls out after her, her steps never faltering. She links her fingers with Rafael’s once again, his presence suddenly calming her as they drown out the not so beckoning call of her name, nearly getting lost in the other’s eyes.

“So we’re on a date?” His playful comment breaks the spell. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the shit-eating grin condoning his mesmerizing face as she wraps her arms around his waist once again.

“You don’t get to kiss me like that and expect this _not_ to be a date,” she purred into his shoulder.

“The first of many?” He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

“Oh, _so_ many.” She clarified.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written solely for you— while I waited for you to wake up. Edited because you demanded me to or else. Posted because you really wanted me to and I don't really know why—Thank you for always encouraging me and believing in my writing even when I don't or maybe you shouldn't. 
> 
> — Love you, you crazy woman. (I hope I gifted the correct person because I can barely spell)


End file.
